


An old Friend

by ScouterFight



Series: The Warrior Mika'ya [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScouterFight/pseuds/ScouterFight
Summary: A little different take on the ending scene of the episode 2x19. A new character (OC) is thrown into the chaos. A longtime friend of Kara and Alex Danvers.-“Mika’ya Cadera. A very old and dear friend of the house of El and in the last eleven years a dear friend to my family. I met her roughly two years after Kara came to live with us. Their relationship is… complicated,” she finished with a sigh.“Complicated?” Alex drew her closer again.“Yes complicated."-First part of a new series of stories where the reader and the writer discover the story of the OC Mika’ya Cadera through different stages in her life.





	An old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> So unpleasant business out of the way have fun with reading.

A short Latina shook her shoulders and suppressed a large yawn as she walked into the direction of the medical station, situated inside the headquarters of the DEO. Her eyes burned and her head throbbed with a dull force. She hadn’t slept in over 36 hours. Hadn’t really closed her eyes since she and Kara learned that Alex had been kidnapped by Rick Malverne.

The name alone unleashed a fresh wave of emotions, but this time it was not tiredness, no it was fury and anger that rolled through her small frame as she came to a stop before the doors that lead into the room where her girlfriend was recovering from the horror trip that had been the last 40 hours. 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to push these emotions away. She concentrated on the fact that her girlfriend was alright, she was safe and probably asleep behind the door. 

Maggie finally opened the door which lead into the room where her girlfriend was being kept and stopped in her tracks at the sight that greeted her. Her girlfriend was still where she had left her, asleep, laying in the hospital bed propped up by pillows and covered with a thick blanket, the doctors had told her that they needed to keep Alex warm and comfortable but she would have done those things anyway.

But it wasn’t her girlfriend that caused her to halt in her tracks no it was the woman sitting at her bedside. 

She wasn’t very tall certainly not a tall as Alex but still taller than Maggie. She had short, wild, dark brown hair that looked like it had never seen a comb before, but still looked very attractive, her skin was sun kissed as if she spent all her time outside under the light of a shining star. 

Her clothes were ripped in many places, dirty and very baggy with a large cloak thrown over her shoulders, she looked like a beggar or a low life criminal not someone who belonged into the headquarters of a super-secret organization like the DEO. And certainly not in the same bed as Alex. 

Maggie narrowed her eyes and watched with bated breath as her girlfriends eyes fluttered before finally opening. Her dark and beautiful eyes focused on the stranger at her side. She murmured something unintelligible before clearing her throat and trying again. 

“Mika’aya?” Her voice was horse and scratchy. She blinked a few times. Before she sat up shakily and threw her arms overt the now named Mika’ya. She winced in pain as the wound on her shoulder pulled but quickly pulled the stranger closer. 

_“Sucuy'gar_ , _ad'ika_.” The strange woman spoke a language that was a complete unknown to the detective but Alex seemed to know it or at least to understand it. Mika’ya pulled back from the hug and her right hand rose to cup Alex check. Maggie couldn’t hold herself back anymore and cleared her throat softly but noticeable. 

Both woman turned to her, startled. As soon as Maggie saw the stranger she saw how beautiful she really was, her dark blue eyes focused on Maggie, her mouth was pulled into a half smirk as if it was always there, dark strands of hair spilled over her eyebrows and covered a bit of her eyes but it only accented them she also had a small scar over the right side of her lips.

“I’ll wait outside. Good to know that you are alright.” She spoke the English language with a very heavy accent as if it felt strange rolling over her tongue. She stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. 

“Wait, Mika’ya.” She paused and waited for Alex to continue. “Please don’t run away this time. We have to talk, all of us, _sha'kajir_.” The stranger turned back towards Alex.

“ _Lek_.” With that she walked right past Maggie and through the still open door behind her. Maggie took that as her cue to take the place that Mika’ya just vacated. Her girlfriend was still sitting up, and Maggie resisted the urge to push her back towards the bed or throw her arms around her. 

“Hey, you.” She felt herself smiling at the greeting. A breathed ‘hey’ escaped her lips as she cupped the face of the woman she loved. 

“You okay?”

“Am I okay, are you kidding?” Maggie felt ridiculous, her lover was really something else. 

“That was really clever, with the whole Navy Seal thing with your pants. What was that?” They both laughed at that, it wasn’t even funny but Maggie felt as if she would collapse if she couldn’t laugh right now, these last few hours had been a roller-coaster of emotions for all involved. 

“Well I knew I just had to buy a couple seconds. I knew you were coming.” The faith in her voice caused new tears to well up in Maggie’s eyes. 

They smiled at each other, basking in each other’s presence and in the knowledge that they were both safe and sound, not alright, not by a long shot, but safe and would soon start the long road of recovery. 

Both knew that while Alex was and still is a badass she still would have trouble the next few days, weeks or even months progressing and recovering from what happened in the last two days. The knowledge that Rick had been stalking Alex for over a year, and in these last few months both of them would take a while to fully progress. Their privacy violated, the kidnapping, the long agonizing waiting inside and outside of the glass-tank. They leaned their heads against each other, closed their eyes and just breathed each other in.

“You didn't let me finish before, but I,” Maggie opened her eyes and focused them on her lover’s ones. “I just really have to say it now.” 

The Agent took a deep breath and seemed to steel her resolve before opening her mouth once more.

“Those firsts that you talked about I want to have them all with you.” A short pause in which her lover seemed to gain confidence. 

“I never want to stop having firsts with you.” A second deep breath. 

“I love you, Maggie Sawyer.” 

Maggie felt a breath taking smile creep over her face at the confession, tears were welling up in her eyes again but this time not from sadness or fear but from pure unadulterated joy. 

“I love you, Alex Danvers.” Maggie felt more than saw Alex breathe a sigh from relief. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Both smiled at each other with love shining in their eyes and they again kissed with a burning passion between them it wasn’t a very long kiss but it was enough to convey their feelings for each other.

They hugged each other close and stayed in that position sitting on the small bed in each other’s arm the next few minutes before Maggie broke the peaceful silence. 

“Who was that earlier?” 

Maggie felt her lover tense up in her arm at the whispered question. She drew back from the hug and caught the eyes of the person opposite of hers. Alex considered the question for a while. 

“Mika’ya Cadera. A very old and dear friend of the house of El and in the last eleven years a dear friend to my family. I met her roughly two years after Kara came to live with us. Their relationship is… complicated,” she finished with a sigh. 

“Complicated?” Alex drew her closer again. 

“Yes complicated. Mika’ya had a special and interesting upbringing. She did something stupid in her youth, pissed of a few dangerous people and nearly got herself killed. But Zor-El, Kara’s Father, saved her life. The race that she belongs to, they have a strict code and sense of honor. She felt that she owed him a dept, a life-dept. That is a very serious thing in her culture.” She seemed to gather her thoughts. 

“Anyway, Zor-El believed the life debt to be unnecessary but then Mika’ya saved Kara’s life when she was only a baby, from then on Zor-El appointed her as Kara’s lifelong-protector it is a rite as old as Mika’ya’s race and if someone fails his or her duties as a protector they are shunned by their people. I don’t really know all the details I only know that for some reason she wasn’t anywhere near Krypton when it died. Their leader called all the clans to himself.” Maggie began to stroke Alex face and she felt more than saw the smile that she got in return. 

“Anyway when she learned what happened to Krypton she was devastated because she felt that she failed to protect her charge. Devastated by loss and grief. She fell back into bad habits, before her clan found her and brought her back from the abyss. Two years after Kara arrived on earth, she appeared in Midvale. Apparently whispers and rumours floated around the galaxy that on our planet was a man who wore the crest of house El.”

“Woah,” she breathed out. 

“Not expected something like this?” 

“Not really. So her and Kara are close?” 

“Yeah they are. Mika’ya sees it as her duty to protect Kara and my sister looks at her for guidance. You need to understand that Kara was only a year old when her father saved Mika’ya’s. They’ve known each other nearly Kara’s entire life.”

A few minutes of peaceful silence in which Maggie took the opportunity to breath in her girlfriend and reassure herself that she truly was alive and with her. She felt Alex pull away and drew her eyebrows together. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Come on I want to get out of here. I want to see my sister and speak with Mika’ya. And to be honest I don’t really want to spend the night here.” 

Maggie chuckled. She knew nothing would be alright for a while but as long as Alex was at her side and she right at her girlfriends then they would get through everything. They aren’t alone and they would not fail.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all thank you for reading.
> 
> Second of all I owe the readers of Raiders of Jiyū an apology. I know I haven't updated in months. It's not that I don't want to write it anymore I just can't concentrate on the Legend of Korra at the moment as my thoughts wander to other things, like Supergirl and I can't concentrate on my Raiders and the world they live in so sorry. The story is not abandoned simply put on hiatus till I find motivation to finish the story. 
> 
> So now back to this one. This is the start of a new series of mine. A collection of one shots that circle around the world of Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers, Maggie Sawyer, Lena Luthor and many more with the addition of my OC Mika'ya and a few more in the future.
> 
> At the end of every story/chapter follows the translation from the language that Mika'ya uses. (So now a quick challenge: Who can tell which race/culture does Mika'ya belong to? It's very easy to find out). 
> 
> _Sucuy'gar_. - Hello  
>  _Ad'ika_. - little one  
>  _Sha'kajir_. - equals breaking bread together  
>  _Lek_. : short version of _Elek_. - _Elek_. :Yes _Lek_. : Yeah
> 
> So thank you for reading and I hope that you leave constructive reviews. If someone feels the need to flame I have just one thing to say: Do it better and post your own story. Thank you very much. This is ScouterFight and I'm out ;).


End file.
